inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters
'''Guest Stars '''are voices and/or characters not normally on Inanimate Insanity or Inanimate Insanity II, such as celebrity voices or crossovers from another show. Inanimate Insanity In The Crappy Cliff, Christian Potenza voiced MePhone4, a nod to his role as Chris MacLean on Total Drama Island. However, MePhone4's voice was switched in A Lemony Lesson. In The Arena Of Death, in a reference to Nickel not joining BFDI, the Announcer appeared, although he does not speak. Pencil also made a cameo during the elimination ceremony, voiced by Michael Huang himself during the elimination. Nickel was annoyed that the prizes for cookies were switched for pencils, at this and stated that pencils were stupid, causing Pencil to suddenly appears and insult him. MePhone then was annoyed at her interrupting the elimination and punched her away using the Fist Thingy, also introducing the Fist Thingy at the same time. Pencil also popped Balloon at the end of the episode as she was flying away. In One-Shot Wonder, scenes from BFDI are shown while Nickel explains how he escaped the LOL after not joining BFDI. Nonexisty also makes an appearance, in a way, since of course he doesn't actually appear. During the explanation of the sling-shot challenge, the red and yellow Angry Birds are shown. Rocky makes a non-speaking cameo appearance during the challenge when Pickle and Lightbulb trip over him, causing Pickle to let go of Salt's slingshot too early and have her fall down the gorge, as well as causing Lightbulb to shatter. In The Stacker, a recommended character from BFDI named Cloudy appears in the opening scene, named Cloud, when Salt and Pepper play Frisbee. Pepper throws a Frisbee after telling Salt to go long, but it hits Cloudy, who whines in pain. In War De Guacamole, Orange and Apple from The Annoying Orange have speaking cameos voiced by daneboe when Knife is launched and lands on Apple. The famous "Hey Apple" routine is done. In 4Seeing The Future, as MePhone4S appears, his Siri is actually voiced by the real Siri from the iPhone 4S, first appearing when MePhone4S states that he had new voice recognition technology. In The Great Escape, a recommended character, Party Hat, appeared voiced by his creator, Anko6, asking for one of the boomerangs. As Party Hat stated, he had won a fan art contest, and was promised a cameo on the show. MePhone4 reluctantly throws Party Hat a boomerang, but it flew back, causing Party Hat to burst into tears and run away crying. Party Hat later appeared in his own object show, Brawl Of The Objects. In Cooking For The Grater Good, Window, Gamey, and Puffball Speaker Box all cameo as guest judges for the pizza, along with MePhone4. All four judges hated the Grand Slam's pizza (with the exception of Puffball Speaker Box), as Window gave a 2/10, stating Suitcase ruined everything, while Gamey gave a 5/10, as it seemed generous enough for a forgivable mistake, and PBS gave a 10/10 due to her love for flowers. However, all four judges loved the Bright Light's pizza, each giving a 10/10, with the exception of Puffball Speaker Box, giving a 19/10. In a rage, Cheesy pours water on the judges, causing the judges to short out, with the exception of Window, who was hit by a hammer after bragging about not being electric. The judges then escape, and are later seen carpooling in Window's car. In Theft and Battery, James Barkley (AnimatedJames) plays Steve Cobs. Gamey also makes another cameo. Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Crossover characters